


Is that A Baby?

by Jstriker



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F, M/M, THE FANFIC, babycina cries if the straights try to get ahold of her, causing her to dissapear from her home, gay shit for the soul, ill probably add more later, l'arachel's the vodka aunt, marc is the evil twin, oh yeah did i mention TWIN MORGANS, rating might go up later on, there's a bunch of character cameos, uncle soren to the rescue, when you accidentally summon a baby princess, which causes her home to get thrown into utter chaos looking for her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jstriker/pseuds/Jstriker
Summary: It's just a normal day in the Order of Heroes--that is, until the summoner somehow manages to screw up a summoning session, and ends up with a baby version of Lucina. Well.





	Is that A Baby?

**Author's Note:**

> i summoned f!morgan in heroes and then i started thinking about this whole au in my head and i was like 'hey what if baby lucina was in heroes???' so yeah. this happened.
> 
> this is the first thing im putting on here and im hoping it turnS OUT OK
> 
> also get ready. for a bunch of gay.
> 
>  
> 
> a big thank you to sarurunkamui for beta-reading this mess. ur amazing.

"Thanks for coming along with me, Lissa." Kiran said while loading up Breidablik with a bright blue stone. The princess shook her head in response, saying, "Don't sweat it, Summoner! Besides, you looked like you could use the company."

Lissa's words managed to put a smile on the summoner's face as she finally loaded the  _goddamn decrepit old artifact why the hell is it so hard to load a freakin' orb gun--_

_  
Anyways._

After successfully summoning Shanna, Tailtiu, and ~~another~~ Eirika, Kiran loaded another blue stone into the ancient gun.

_"Lucina, please come home."_

 

A bright light shone as she shot Breidablik, fingers on her left hand crossed tightly in anticipation. As the light faded away, it revealed...

No one. No one was there.

"That can't be right." The summoner muttered to herself, holding the artifact up to examine more closely. Nothing looked out of place.  _So what could have gone wrong?_

 

 

The answer to her question arrived in the form of a gurgling sound coming from the summoning circle.

 

_That's not normal._

 

"I...Is that a baby?" Eirika's voice piped up.

 

Kiran and Lissa warily approached the circle, and sure enough...it was a baby. A little baby wrapped up in swaddling clothes, laying in the middle of the summoning circle and making gurgling noises while chewing on its thumb.  _Wait..._

 

_"...Is that Lucina?"_

 

"...Oh my god. Oh my god that's a baby Lucina."

 

Once the realization finally hit them, Lissa quickly swept the infant up into her arms. "We should go find Chrom. Or Robin, for that matter." She said, gently rocking the baby as it let out a small stream of giggles.

 

Kiran nodded, but then remembered that she had three other heroes she needed to deal with.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Give me ten minutes. Then we'll meet up by the plaza stairs."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy!!!
> 
>  
> 
> ill hopefully have some more written out. soon enough


End file.
